Love Hurts
by Asaoka
Summary: My little version of the game, only instead of Squall with Rinoa, he's with Selphie! Obviosly Squallphie


HI! I'm baaaaaaaaack! This is a nother Squalphie ficcy! YAAAAAAY SQUALPHIE!

Squall:Why are you so loud!

Me:'cause I'm eating jello-

Squall:Ohhhhhkaaaa-

Me:Powder. I'm eating jello powder.

Squall:Oo

Selphie:Good job! I taught you well...

Disclaimer:I no own FF8...

'Love Hurts'

It was the day of the SeeD exceptince mission...I, Squall Leonheart, waited to arrive at Dollet...I was briefed on the mission by my instructer, Quistis Trepe. When the boat docked, I ran of with my partners, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almassy. We ran towards the town square...

"We're going farther,"I heard Seifer say.

"WHAT?"Zell screamed. "We're suppost ta stay here!"

"Well, were checking out that tower, and since I'M captain, unlike _some_ chickenwusses, what I say goes, now, MOVE!"Seifer yelled. I sighed and walked behind him, hearing Zell mumber some cusses. When we crossed the bridge, we walked up some stone steps. I stopped when a Dollet soldior crawled out from some rocks.He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him. Right when I was going to say 'what?', an Andacoundor popped out.When we killed it, we walked up the rest of the steps. When we got to the top, we saw Galbadian soldiors walking into the tower, then Siefer jumped of the ledge, and ran into the doors. When he did that, a girl's voice yelled out "Wait!'. I looked up the cliff, and saw a girl walking up the cliff. She looked relived, and walked down...then tripped...I heard her mutter some curses as she fell, then when she was done falling, she looked up, and winked at me.

"Hey, where's the captain of the team?" she asked. She looked from me, to Zell, and she must of relised niether of us where captain, 'cause she said "He jumped off the cliff, didn't he?" I nodded yes, as she jumped of and ran to the door. We both followed suit. She faced us and said "Oh, my names Selphie! Nice ta meet ya!"

"Hey! I'm Zell, and this is Squall,"Zell said, pointing a gloved finger at me.

"Well, we better get going if we're ever gonna get to the captain on time!"she said, already running into the doors...Unfortunatly, she ran too fast and smacked into the doors before they could open fully.

"You OK?"I asked, helping her up.

"Yup-yup,"she said, walking into the doors this time. We walked into the room, and saw a draw point. I let Selphie draw the blind magic, since sh had no magic whatsoever. We all went up the elavater and saw Seifer, and a red Galbadion elite soldior. We automaticly engadged in battle. Selphie was the first to attack, jumping foward and smacking the soldior with her giant nunchukus. I ran foward and struck him with my gunblade, pulling the triggor at the same time. Zell ran to the back, and began to summon Shiva. As I was about to deal the finishing blow, a blue soldior came to the elite's aid, and casted cure. Right when I was going to strike the blue one, a giant gust blew both them down, and a giant monster came down.

"Holy Hyne! The thing's HUGE!" Selphie yelled, dashing forwards and smashing it with her weapon. Zell was done summoning Shiva and she froze the monster, giving me and Selphie the pre-emptive to strike. As both me and Selphie struck the monster, it turned to stone and crumbled. As we all recovered, Selphie blurted out "Oh, captain. We need to report to the dock in 19:00 hours!"she yelled, smiling.

"WHAT!"Seifer yelled, looking very angry. "That means we only have 30 minutes to get there!" We all stood in silence for a couple of seconds, till we all started running to the door. We made it out of the elavator room, to see a giant robot jumping off a satalite. We all ran, trying to avoid fighting it. We would occasionly shoot spells at it, trying to stun it. We where now running through the streets, when we fianally emerged from the streets, and out to the docks. The robot, though, was still chasing us. I saw Selphie look back at me. She suddenly ran fowards, grasping my hand in her own, helping me run faster. When we reached the ship, she pushed me in first, then tryed to make it in herself, but right when the doors where closing, the robot shot out a pincher, and stabbed her back. I heard her scream in pain, as she fell fowards. Quistes then ran to the gattling gun, and did a rapid fire on the bot. When it was destroyed, the ship left, speeding towards Balamb. I laid Selphie on some seats, and sat down next to her. This, is where my story begins...

* * *

OHMYGOSH! I finished! YAAAAY! The reason Selphie turns to face Squall when they where escaping the robot is because, in the jap. version, it's Rinoa instead of Selphie being there. Well, please review. And please, no flamers... 


End file.
